My Fault
by pecheyex
Summary: let's just read this story
**MY FAULT**

 **Pecheyex**

 **T**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Exo's member**

Disclaimer : murni otak gua ko, teruji ipb dan itb.

Seorang namja terlihat kesal dan berjalan terburu – buru. Emosinya diambang batas dan ia segera mengepalkan tangannya hingga ia tak sadar bahwa rahangnya telah mengeras. Ia sangat marah. Hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Hal ini salah dan tak sewajarnya. Ini tak mungkin, dan tak boleh didiamkan, apalagi terus berlanjut.

Namja itu berhenti. Untung di depan ada sebuah taman. Sambil memandang sekitar, ia mendatangi taman tersebut. Ia perlu beristirahat. Ia berjalan ke arah salah satu bangku ayunan dan segera mendudukinya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak terasa air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia tak tahan, ia biarkan air mata itu mengalir. Ia salah. Ia tidak normal.

Sesak di dadanya membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk menangis. Raut wajahnya telah berubah merah dan matanya sembab. Hidungnya tampak berair. Tapi, sedikitpun, ia tidak terisak. Penelitian mengatakan, seseorang yang menangis tanpa terisak menandakan bahwa ia mengalami beban yang sangat berat. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan segera berdecak kesal. Setelah itu ia pergi sambil mengumpat.

" Sial. Saat ini tak mungkin bagiku untuk pulang ke rumah. Ibu akan khawatir jika ia melihat kondisiku. " ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan mengetik beberapa angka di situ. Sambungan suara telah terdengar, tak beberapa lama telepon tersebut diangkat.

" ... "

" Kai, aku akan menginap dan kau tak perlu banyak berkomentar. "

" ... "

" Aku tak perduli. "

" ... "

" Tak ada penolakan dan aku akan segera ke sana. " Setelahnya, namja itu memutus sambungan dengan sepihak. Namja bernama Kai yang malang.

Setelah memesan sebuah taksi, namja itu segera melesat ke appartement Kai. Ia sampai tak begitu lama dan membayar dengan segera. Ia tak perduli dengan uang kembalian dan mengatakan supir taksi tersebut boleh mengambil semuanya. Pikirannya sedang kacau, dan ia sedang berperang dengan moodnya sendiri. Sepertinya sang supir sedang beruntung.

Kai Pov

Dasar tiang jemuran. Dobi jelek. Yoda oon. Seenaknya saja memerintahku di tengah malam begini. Dan lagi ia terkesan seperti seorang diktator. Ia pikir appartementku adalah rumah sewaan. Bahkan dari rumah sewa kau akan membayarnya setelah kau akan pergi. Tapi Chanyeol tak mungkin akan membayarku. Benar – benar simbiosis parasitisme.

Tapi, entah mengapa aku sedikit merasa aneh. Yoda itu, suaranya terdengar serak. Ciri bila ia habis menangis. Tahu darimana? Tak mungkin ia terserang flu. Aku mengenalnya bahkan saat kami masih memakai popok. Ia tak pernah sakit. Mungkin virus penyakit sangat menakutinya. Wajar saja, tingkahnya benar – benar mirip preman.

Kai Pov Off

Si dobi jelek, ehem, maksudnya Chanyeol ia sudah sampai di depan pintu appartement Kai dan segera masuk tanpa permisi. Chanyeol menghempaskan dirinya di sofa dan segera mengambil posisi untuk tidur. Kai yang melihatnya tentu tidak terima. Wajar saja, ini appartementnya dan tamu seharusnya bersikap lebih sopan!

Tapi, kai sedikit terbengong. Ini... hal yang tidak wajar. Katakan bahwa ini hanya ilusi semata atau memang pengelihatannya bermasalah. Chanyeol bermata sembab. Benar dugaannya, Chanyeol menangis. Dan seketika umpatan yang ingin ia lontarkan segera lenyap tergantikan bisu.

Tapi, selang beberapa menit, Kai membuka mulutnya dan bersuara.

" Hai sobat, apa yang terjadi? " Kai berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang berpura – pura tidur di sofanya. _Kau berfikir itu bekerja, Tuan Park? Kau tak bisa membodohiku yoda oon_ , Kai bermonolog dalam hatinya. Ia sadar, sebenarnya jika Chanyeol sedang berkelakuan buruk, itu artinya ia sedang ditimpa sebuah masalah.

" ... " Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya. Pura – pura tidur.

" Kusumpahkan bahwa kau tak akan bangun di kemudian hari. " Kai tersenyum miring. Chanyeol paling takut dengan sumpah serapah. Dan itu sepertinya berhasil. Chanyeol segera merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Chanyeol menghembuskan napasnya.

" Apa? " nada Chanyeol terdengar tak bersahabat.

" Tak perlu berpura – pura oon, wahai tiang. Lagi pula, tanpa berpura – pura, kau memang sudah oon. " Kai terkekeh. Dan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

" Jika hanya membicarakan hal tak berguna, sebaiknya aku benar – benar pergi tidur. " Chanyeol hendak bersiap – siap tidur. Sebelum Kai mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

" Baekhyun? " Kai menaikan alisnya. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dan menjadi serius.

" Kenapa kau berpikir ini tentang dirinya. "

" Tebakanku benar? Jadi kau pada akhirnyaaa... " Kai memelankan suaranya diujung pembicaraannya.

" Jawab aku, brengsek. " Chanyeol menjadi tak terkendali. Dan sepertinya emosi Kai juga ikut tersulut.

" Jika kau marah pada Baekhyun, kau tak seharusnya melampiaskan itu padaku. " Kai berujar dengan mendecih. Sahabatnya akan menjadi keras kepala saat sedang mendidih. Dan itu sangaaat menjengkelllkan.

" Jika kau tak suka aku di sini. Baik, permisi. Maaf telah mengganggu malammu. " Chanyeol berucap dengan nada formal sambil membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Kai membatu, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang ikut terpancing emosi saat beradu mulut tadi. Sepertinya Chanyeol dalam masalah yang sulit, dan ia tahu betul letak permasalahannya. Sejujurnya, hal yang dialami Chanyeol adalah bagian yang juga dialaminya saat dulu. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia sudah berbahagia dengan kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menaiki lift sambil menunggu dalam bosan. Kenapa sahabatnya menjadi semenjengkelkan itu? Atau hanya ia yang sedang PMS di situ? Wtf... kenapa ia bersikap menjadi seperti yeoja? Ntahlah, saraf otaknya sudah buntu. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia langsung melenggang pergi dan memutuskan pulang ke rumah. Tak perduli resiko yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sesampainya ia di rumah ia mendapati rumah tersebut kosong. HELL-O ia sudah berusaha menghindari ibunya justru rumah dalam keadaan sepi?! KAMPRET lah sial. Chanyeol memasang wajah super masamnya, karena ternyata ia terlalu takut akan kepergok orang tuanya bahwa ia pulang malam dengan mata sembab.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan dirinya agar duduk di atas sofa ruang tengahnya. Ia menatap kosong ke depan dan mengetukkan jemarinya di samping sofa. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya dadanya sesak saat ia melihat pria mungil itu berciuman dengan seorang yeoja di depan rumah namja kecil tersebut. Hatinya terasa panas, namun... bukan api cemburu yang membuatnya lemah.

Ia merasa menjadi sampah setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya justru jatuh dalam pesona seorang namja. Yah, katakan dunia memang hampir musnah. Ia menjadi tidak waras karena seorang Byun Baekhyun. Padahal ia sudah menentang perasaan sunbaenya itu. Ia menentang dengan tegas namun terlihat berusaha melembut. Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya menginginkan yeoja. Dan FUCK! Sekarang ia telah menjilat ludahnya.

Hah... Chanyeol memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga jatuh dari sofa. Ia ingat bagaimana hari itu terjadi, sorak sorai orang – orang yang melihat Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas karton yang telah dibentuk menjadi sebuah gambar hati. Tapi, ia bahkan tak perlu repot berpikir keras apa maksudnya hal tersebut. Tapi, Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak... bagaimana mungkin, ia, ditembak oleh seorang namja?

Flashback On

Saat itu adalah masa sekolah putih abu – abu dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia adalah seorang ketua osis di SMAnya dan menjadi senior yang terkenal dikalangan hoobae juga sunbaenya. Saat itu Chanyeol kelas 2 dan kebetulan Baekhyun menginjak jenjang kelas 3 SMA. Meski bebeda hanya beberapa bulan, tapi kelas mereka terpaut 1 jenjang.

Chanyeol memang selalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum menjadi ketua osis, Chanyeol hanya menjadi bawahan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Hal ini karena, bisa dilihat bahwa Chanyeol memiliki karakteristik sebagai seorang pemimpin dan itu membuat para sunbaenya di osis memberinya tanggung jawab yang lebih. Sehingga pada saat pergantian jabatan, Chanyeollah yang menjadi ketua osis.

Namun, kedekatan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjadi masalah semenjak para sunbaenya sering berbisik mengenai mereka. Memang tak bisa disanggah, Baekhyun selalu saja merona dan tersenyum lebih menawan jika saat bersama Chanyeol. Seolah Baekhyun ingin menujukkan bahwa sinar yang ia dapatkan adalah berkat seorang Park Chanyeol.

 _Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman. Baekhyun hyung tak mungkin memendam perasaan padaku_. Chanyeol hanya menganggap berita yang simpang siur itu dengan lalu. Ia nampak sekali tidak berminat dan masa bodoh.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan di ruang osis bersama dengan teman – temannya. Yang lain bertepuk tangan, dan mendukung dengan penuh keyakinan. Semua berharap agar Chanyeol mau menerima Baekhyun, tentu saja.

Chanyeol hanya bisa membatu. Ia memang sedikit terlonjak, tapi hatinya mencelos dan sangat bingung. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Baekhyun yang menunggu dengan menyiratkan bahwa ia benar – benar tulus mencintai Chanyeol. Hal yang membuatnya tak ingin mengecewakan Baekhyun. Tapi lontaran kata yang justru ia ucapkan adalah...

" Kau bercanda? Byun Baekhyun sunbae, seharusnya kau tahu siapa kau dan aku. Lihatlah kondisi, kita sama – sama seorang namja. " Chanyeol mengeryit. Oh, sungguh, bukan dengan cara itu ia ingin mengungkapkannya. Ia ingin mengatakannya dengan cara lembut. Meski tak perduli baik dengan lembut atau kasar, Baekhyun pasti akan terluka.

" A-apa? "

" Ah... bukan begitu maksudku. "

" ... " Baekhyun hening menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan kata – katanya.

" Tapi... aku tak menyukaimu. Kau bukan seorang yeoja, kau namja begitu pun aku. Kita... tak mungkin bisa. " Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang sangat rendah. Suasana menjadi hening. Pelupuk mata Baekhyun terlihat menggenang, ia siap menangis, tapi sebelum itu...

" Aku sudah tahu. Aku benar – benar tahu. Persetan denganmu Xi Luhan! " Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan benci dan menghilang dari ruang osis itu. Ia berlari menjauh, menghindar dari tatapan orang yang mungkin akan memandangnya aneh. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah.

Flashback Off

Chanyeol segera mebunah posisinya agar berdiri. Ia melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil sebotol air dari dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia meminumnya dengan tidak niat, kemudian menarik bangku di meja makan dan melamun sambil memutarkan jarinya pada bibir gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

" Bodohnya aku. "

" Pantaslan jika aku diberi gelar yoda oon. Kenyataannya aku benar – benar tolol. "

" Aku telah melepasnya, membuatnya sakit hati... "

" Dan justru sekarang aku menyukainya. Sungguh, perasaan bodoh yang tak tahu waktu. "

" Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak terakhir kau bertemu... " Chanyeol memandang jam dindingnya yang berada di depan meja makannya.

" Sungguh terlambat... " Chanyeol kembali terisak dan tertidur dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Ia tak tahu apakah akan bisa menghadapi hari esoknya atau tidak, itu semua tergantung kehendak ilahi...

 **To Be Continued**

Ff pertama dari seorang Pecheyex akhirnya bisa dipost. HAHA. Untuk publish, gua ga tau sih rentang waktunya, nyari mood dan waktu mayan susah bro. Dan ini cuman permulaan, yelah chapter 1. Sebagai the new author mohon bantuan. Bisa ngasih gua saran di kotak review aja dah untung banget gua. Thanks yang dah mampir.

-Pecheyex


End file.
